He's Mine
by WitchOfDarkness13
Summary: Sirius has raised Harry ever since the death of Lily and James. Of course, the kid causes trouble now and then, but Sirius couldn't be more proud. Based off of Rodney Atkins's 'He's Mine'. One Shot. AU.


A knock sounds from the front door and Sirius sighs, wondering who it is this time. Goodness knows that plenty of people had "accidentally" gotten the wrong address when he owned a house in Godric's Hollow. All because Harry is famous for something he doesn't remember. Good thing that Remus had helped him find a place a little more out of the way. Granted, they still have unwelcome visitors once in a while, but usually a sighting of the "grim" sends those people running.

Sirius opens the door and is surprised when he sees one of their neighbors holding onto Harry, Ron, and Neville's shirt collars. Hermione is standing off to the side, a slightly smug look on her face. Sirius stops himself from smirking, but only just.

"Can I help you?" he asks, directing the question to the elder gentleman. The man looks to be about fifty.

"I found these four in the valley shooting at old bottles," he says. He then nods to the boys, "And these three were smoking."

"Is that right?" Sirius asks, his eyebrow raising slightly. Glancing at Harry, he watches as the green eyed boy squirms ever so slightly and nods.

"They won't speak when spoken to, so which one's yours? And I know one does, because they all started running toward your back acres when they saw me coming," The man says.

Sirius sighs, then says, "He's mine. The green eyed boy. He's got a bit of a wild side to him, and it's no surprise he convinced the others to join him. If you knew me, there'd be no question in your mind, he's mine."

The man nods, an understanding gleam in his eye, "Very well, and the other three?"

"I can contact their parents, thank you," Sirius says. When the man lets them go, Sirius just clears his throat and gives the four teens a pointed look. They quickly scramble into the house and Sirius nods to the man again, "Thank you, and I'm sorry about this. They're usually not _this_ unruly."

The man smirks, "It's perfectly fine. I've got a hell raiser of my own."

Sirius smiles and bids the man a good day. When he enters the family room, he recognises the way Harry's pacing, having seen him do such various times. The most recent time Sirius walked in to see Harry pacing flashes up and he grins.

_"Is your child playing?" a man in black robes with a yellow and black decoration asks as Sirius sits in the stands._

_ Sirius nods, "Gryffindor team."_

_ "Excellent! My son plays as well, but he's Hufflepuff. I wish he was playing today, but I have business with his professors after the game. Figured I'd watch since I have the day off of work," the other father says._

_ Sirius nods and then turns to the game which was just starting. Sirius nods down toward the half ring of Gryffindors, "See him there? Number seven, skinny as a stick, and five foot eleven, maybe."_

_ The man nods, "Seeker?"_

_ "Oh yes, and he has quite the talent for it."_

_ The whistle blows and the game begins. Sirius sits back for most of it, enjoying watching Harry antagonize the Slytherin seeker. About halfway through, one of the Slytherin beaters takes a cheap shot at one of the chasers, causing her to fall off her broom to the ground. Luckily they were only about five ten feet from it, or she would've been hurt worse. Before the Madam Hooch's whistle can even sound, a red blur hits the beater, knocking both of the to the ground._

_ "Who is that?" the Hufflepuff father asks._

_ The whistle sounds, shrill and long. The beaters for Gryffindor fly down and pull off their teammate and Sirius stands and gives a whoop, even as Harry's thrown out of the game._

_ "He's mine!" Sirius says, grinning from ear to ear, "That's my son!"_

_ The Hufflepuff looks a little shocked, "And you're proud of him for beating up a schoolmate?"_

_ "When he's showing that you don't just get to do whatever without regard of the consequences and is standing up for a teammate? Hell yes!" Sirius smirks, "I'll take the blame and claim him every time. He's mine."_

Once the other three have been sent home, Sirius sits on the couch and pats the seat next to him. Harry sits down, but still seems to be very anxious.

"Relax," Sirius says, "You'll get me worried about being in trouble."

Harry grins.

"So, you decided to take Hermione, Ron, and Neville target shooting and thought some smokes would be a good idea at the same time," Sirius says, "Walk back to the house is long enough to dispel most of the scent…"

Harry relaxes a bit.

"…For a human nose. You always forget that being Padfoot increased my nose's ability." Sirius smirks when Harry deflates, "All right, no flying for a couple of weeks. And you're going to apologise to the man who brought you and your friends back to the house."

Harry nods, "All right. Anything else?"

Sirius shakes his head, "Not really. Is your homework done?"

Harry shrugs.

"Go work on some of it before dinner," Sirius says, "That way you don't have to work on it afterward and interrupt your practice dueling time."

Harry nods and runs upstairs.

Sirius stands and stretches, thinking about all the trouble that black haired green eyed boy's gotten into in his life and grins. It's all worth it. And besides it had to be expected, the kid's just like his dad.

**AN/ This story is inspired by the song 'He's Mine' by Rodney Atkins.**


End file.
